Say It Again
by Kara Nightingale
Summary: This is a one-shot. It's about how Natsume finally confesses to Mikan but she screws up and now she's trying to make things better. :1:


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song "Say It Again" by Marie Digby.

* * *

Mikan was seen frantically searching for something or rather, someone around the academy. Many students offered to help her, seeing as she was searching room by room. Surprisingly, she rejected their help and when people ask her whom is she finding, she would just say that it's not really important and that she can handle it herself, there's no need to bother them. But the look on her face was telling something otherwise.

After what seemed like forever, Mikan finally found the person she was finding. She quickly but quietly pulled a chair across the person while whispering, "I finally found you, Hotaru. Where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere. What are you doing in the library anyway?"

"I'm in the library to read, obviously. What do you want?" replied Hotaru. She didn't even bother to look at her.

"Well, you see, I have a problem and I wanted to ask for your opinion. You see, my problem involves Natsume and I'm so confuse right now and I don't know who to turn to and, and… I just need your help," Mikan pleaded.

"What did he do to you this time?" asked Hotaru uninterestedly.

"He confessed his love for me. At least I think he did." That got Hotaru interested enough to put down the book that she was so engrossed in a few moments ago.

"What do you mean 'you think'? What did you do anyway?" asked Hotaru. Those two always had a thing for each other; it's just that they're too stubborn to admit it.

"Well, he didn't exactly say it out straightforwardly. I was at the sakura tree when he came over and we argued like usual and then had a normal conversation. Then all of a sudden, we were talking about love and he in a way said that he likes me. So, I kind of spaced out after that. Argh, I feel so stupid!" Mikan pretty much growl at the last part and that earned a 'shh' and a glare from the librarian. She quickly mouths a 'sorry' and hid her head in one of Hotaru's book.

"What do you mean space out?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan peeks from above the book, only revealing her eyes to Hotaru while the rest remain hidden behind the book. "The thing is, when he 'kind of' confessed, my mind was blank. I couldn't process a thing and I think I stared at him for quite a while because after that, he told me to not worry and I can think about it as long as I want before giving him an answer. Why couldn't he just confess straightforwardly? What do I do now?" whispered Mikan.

"The question should be what do you want to do? Also, it's obvious he told you that he likes you if he bothered to tell you to think it over. It's just that you're an idiot, that's why." was Hotaru's reply. She was starting to get annoyed by Mikan's denseness.

"O, I see. Hey, I'm not an idiot. Anyway, I want to say yes but after what happen just now, wouldn't it be kind of weird for me to go up to him and say 'hey, I just want to tell you, my answer is yes'? If only I didn't make a fool of myself earlier, this would be so much easier. What do I do now?" Mikan resisted the urge to scream her frustrated mind out.

"Well, I have an idea. Also, it's impossible for you to not make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood to do so." Hotaru said.

"I give up on you. What is the plan anyway?" whisper Mikan while looking around making sure the librarian is not nearby.

"In two days, the school would be holding our annual talent show." Hotaru whispered. The librarian has been keeping an eye on Mikan and Hotaru, mostly Mikan. One wrong move and they risk getting kick out of the library.

"So, what does that have to do with this?" Mikan very softly asked while acting like she's reading a book.

"Simple. All you have to do is write a song for Natsume, sing it during the talent show and if you so happen to win, you give 70 percent of it to me." Hotaru said while grinning maliciously at the thought of money.

"Write a song and sing it? But that's so embarrassing. Also, why do I have to give you 70 percent?" For once in her life, Mikan had a very good point but she's not about to give up on money.

"Yes, I said write a song and sing it. It'll be more sincere, especially after your little stare fest. All you have to do is suck it up and go ahead and sing. As for the money, I came up with the idea so, if you win, I deserve my share for coming up with it. Also, you still owe me money. So, that will be my interest." Hotaru said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikan taps her chin and seems to be in deep thought. "Oh, ok. I guess that make sense, both the money and singing."

"Now, if you're done. Get out. I want to read in peace." Hotaru resumes her book where she stopped earlier.

"Ok. Bye," whispered Mikan while slowly getting out of her seat and stealthily leaves the library as to not anger the librarian.

* * *

After two days, it was time for the annual talent show. Many students performed, mostly from the high school division. All aiming to win the grand prize, which is 15,000 Rabbits.

"And now, to finish tonight's talent show. Let's give a warm welcome to Mikan Sakura from the High School Division, class B. Unlike other contestants where I would inform you of their talent, I decided to leave you to guess her talent. Have fun." announced the emcee who then walks down the stage. "Also remember, after this performance, proceed to hand your vote of your choice at the counter at the right." The emcee squeezed in the last part.

After that, the lights suddenly went off, the students went wild. Some were screaming, some were whistling and some just didn't care at all. It was definitely pumping up the atmosphere and people were really interested to see her performance.

Natsume just arrived in the hall upon Hotaru's request -blackmail and lots of them- and was about to leave when all of a sudden, a spotlight was switched on and it was focused on something or rather someone who was seating on a stool right in the middle of the stage.

It was Mikan, guitar in one hand while her other hand was adjusting the mic that was placed on a mic stand. The noise died down. He -and everybody in the school except Hotaru- didn't know that she could sing, let alone play a guitar. Things were getting interesting. So, Hotaru wanted him to see this. Alright, if the ice queen wants him to watch this, why disobey after getting all the way here? He then glides through the crowd and sits next to Ruka.

"Hello, everyone. I apologize for the little commotion with the lights. I hope I didn't startle anyone. Anyway, today I'll be singing a song that I wrote and I would like to dedicate it to a special someone. You should know who you are. Hope you all enjoy this."

All this while, she's been searching for Natsume and when she finally found him in the front row –god, she love Hotaru- and made sure he know that she was talking about him being the person that she dedicated the song to, she began.

The thing about love is I never saw it comin'  
You kinda crept up and took me by surprise  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderin'  
Is this true, I wanna hear it one more time

Move in a little closer  
(just a little closer)  
Take it to a whisper  
(woah)  
Get just a little louder  
(yeah)

Say it again for me  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are  
Tellin me that I'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again

The thing about you (about you)  
Is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there's no end in sight  
The thing about me is that I really wanna let you (wanna let you)  
Open that door (open that door)  
And walk into my life

Move in a little closer  
(just a little closer)  
Take it to a whisper  
(woah)  
Just a little louder  
(yeah)

Say it again for me  
Cuz I love the way it feels  
When you are  
Tellin' me that i'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love

And it feels like  
It's the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never  
In my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name

Say It again for me  
Cuz I love the way it feels  
When you are tellin' me that I'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say It again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love

Say it again  
Say it again  
Say it again  
(oh)

Say it again  
Say it again  
Say it again

Say it again  
Say it again  
Say it again

When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again

oooo (oh)  
oooo, oh  
oooo

When she ended, the crowd went wild like before the performance begin but this time it was crazier. They absolutely love her performance. It was not because she possessed an amazing voice or anything, yeah sure, her voice was nice and all. But it was because the way she sang it. It was so full of passion and happiness that it makes you want to smile along with her. Throughout the song, Mikan was smiling a smile so real, if you close your eyes, you can hear it through her song. It was that good.

Mikan was shocked when she heard the reaction she got. She totally didn't expect that. Also, it didn't help her condition one bit, considering she has a minor case of stage fright, which she just discovered that she have. Embarrassed, she made a quick bow and left the hall. She didn't know what to do and totally forgot that she was supposed to find Natsume. Seeing her leave, he quickly follows after her.

But before he could reach the door, Hotaru appears out of nowhere and tells him "You better not break her heart because if you do, I'll make sure that every single bone in your body will break along with it." Natsume seemed unaffected by the threat and just nodded. Then runs to the direction Mikan was last saw.

* * *

Finally, Natsume found Mikan at their favourite sakura tree. He would have arrive earlier if not because Hotaru. But after her little threat, he was confirmed that Mikan feels the same way as him. Or else, why would the ice queen threaten him?

Mikan was lying on the grass and she seems to be stargazing or at least really deep in thought. After he walked over and skillfully lie down right next to her, she still didn't notice him. The fact that she's oblivious to his presence was bothering him.

"Hey idiot, why did you run out after your performance for? Aren't you supposed to stay back in case you win?" He decided that if he doesn't talk to her first, being the blur person she is, he might as well lay next to her the whole night and she still wouldn't have notice.

"Natsume, when did you get here? O, you're talking about the show. Well, I just panicked; I didn't expect a reaction like that. Also, having stage fright didn't help at all. This is like the day you 'kind of' confessed to me all over again. Only this time it involves most of the students of the academy and me. Besides, if I win, Hotaru will help me claim it," Mikan sighed. Well, at least he got her talking and made her notice him.

"…, since when did I confessed to you? Are you so in love with me, little girl? That you would actually imagine me confessing to you?" He was grinning like an idiot. So, she actually managed to figure out that he confessed. But it wouldn't be fun if he straightaway admit now is it?

"Stop calling me little girl. We're 17, for god sake. Don't try denying now, you did confess to me on Tuesday. I did not imagine stuff up," lightly nudges him every time she finish a sentence.

"Fine, if I did confess to you. Then, what was your answer?" He decided to tease her.

"You DID confess to me. I didn't answer you, _yet_. You said I could slowly think it over." Mikan insisted.

"So, what's your answer then?" He skillfully asked, acting like he really didn't care about her answer and is only asking for the sake of asking. He didn't want to look desperate or anything. He has an image and reputation to protect.

"I was going to say yes after singing the song. Though I think I made myself pretty clear through the song anyway. But I got so freaked out and embarrassed by the reaction the crowd was giving, that I came out instead," was her honest reply. There's no point in lying or making excuses. It is the truth anyway. Then, she sits up with her back leaning on the tree.

"So, you were going to say yes, I see. Well, then I guess I'll accept it," he said with this cocky smirk plastered on his face while he positions himself right next to her. Then, turns to look at her. As if he wants her to see his face.

Then it hit her. "O my god. You tricked me into answering you. It's not fair." She was fuming with anger and embarrassment. What kind of person tricks his love interest? And the fact that she actually fell for it.

With that cocky smirk still plastered to his face, "So, you're saying you don't want me to accept it."

He got her good. She didn't have a comeback for that. "…, I don't know anymore. I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go eat." She grumpily answered. She was about to get up when a hand stopped her.

He might have overdone it earlier and if he doesn't do something fast, there goes his chance. "How about this? I'll admit I love you and you'll admit you love me?"

Mikan with her head down only nodded her head. Then turns up and smiles at him. This will definitely be an interesting story to tell when she has kids. Not that she imagines herself being married to him and giving birth to his kids or anything, nope, no such thing.

"How about we go find food for you now, pig?" teased Natsume.

"I'm not a pig. Is this a way to treat someone you just confess to?" Mikan said with her hands on her hips, trying to act angry.

"Fine, how about if I call you _my_ pig? Does that make it any better?" He knew that she was only acting angry. But who is he to stop her?

"How dare you?" Then, she jumps on his back making him piggyback her. "Now carry me to the cafeteria, I'm tired. Writing you that song in only two days was so exhausting. I didn't get enough sleep. You better be nice to me."

"It's not my fault that you're _slow_ and takes forever writing a song. Also, you're so heavy." That earned him a smack on the head and several whack on the back. But he still continued carrying her nonetheless.

Despite the fact that they were arguing the whole way to the cafeteria, Mikan was smiling all the way while Natsume would occasionally smile at her. Things never have been better and in an odd way, this is something like their version of happily ever after. But this is only their beginning.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction. I know it's a little cheesy but this story was actually written for the song. Hope I did ok. Constructive criticism is welcome and preferably no flames.

PS: the song is really good. I'm not lying when I wrote that you could hear her smile through her song. Even my sister says so. But that's just our opinion.


End file.
